


louder than words

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're so sweet, This shit gave me diabetes, as he should be, heeseung is a sweetie, honestly heeseung is whipped for sunghoon, pure fluff, some kdrama shit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Heeseung and Sunghoon go on a date, and the latter finds out Heeseung is sweeter than he looks.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> this really gave me diabetes this is too much

The next couple of days after the ‘infirmary day’, as Sunghoon called it, were amazing. After Sunghoon helped the older get home, since he was in no shape to ride his motorcycle, Heeseung had asked him to go on a date that weekend. The younger almost choked on air after he had asked, but after he calmed down he of course said yes, a soft smile on his face.

So here he was now, the day of said date. Heeseung would be picking him up in an hour and Sunghoon had no idea what to wear. It would be the first time he would see the older out of their school uniform, and sue him, he wanted to look good.

He had frantically called Jake, mistake number one, who immediately screeched in his ear, “You’re going on a date?! With Lee Heeseung?!” He always made a point of saying the senior’s name, as if it couldn’t be possible that they went on a date together.

“Yes Jake, with Lee Heeseung. Now help me pick what to wear.” Sunghoon whined.

“You know you’ll look good in whatever, maybe that blazer I bought for you?”

Sure, that would work. “Thanks Jakey, talk to you after okay?” The younger quickly hung up before Jake could ask anymore questions.

He grabbed the blazer out of his closet, and figured he would wear a plain black shirt underneath. He finished with his favorite pair of jeans and a necklace, and he thought he looked pretty good. 

He took another look in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly when his phone dinged. It was Heeseung telling him he was in front of his house, and Sunghoon squeaked. He hurriedly put on his shoes and yelled that he was leaving before basically running out of the door.

When he opened the door however, his jaw dropped. Heeseung was leaning against his motorcycle as he always did. The older was wearing a long overcoat which made him look even taller than he already was, underneath was an all black shirt and black pants, topping it off with black dress shoes.

Sunghoon was feeling very underdressed now, as he walked over to the older. Heeseung looked up when he noticed a figure walking up, and the smile on the older’s face made Sunghoon’s worries vanish.

“Hey baby,” He let out a whistle, “you look even prettier today.”

Sunghoon could handle a lot of the pet names the older gave him, but  _ baby _ was on a whole different level.

“Baby?!” He sputtered out, ignoring the other’s comment which honestly, his face probably said enough.

“Yeah, you don’t like it?” Heeseung titled his head, but the smirk on his face told Sunghoon that he knew the younger did, in fact like it.

“No! No-I mean yes! Yes I do like it. Ah whatever.” Sunghoon said, ignoring Heeseung’s laugh as he grabbed the helmet from his grip.

Sunghoon tugged the helmet over his face, mumbling a “Where are we going anyways?”

The younger didn’t even bother to try and fasten the helmet, as Heeseung’s hands already shot out to help. “You’ll see buttercup, hop on.”

He got on the motorcycle with a little effort, the jeans not working in his favor but hey, Heeseung told him he looked pretty so he would take the discomfort. As soon as he was seated he locked his hands around the older’s waist, leaning on his back. The helmet was a little bit uncomfortable, but Sunghoon didn’t mind.

Heeseung put his own hand over Sunghoon’s locked ones for a second, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. And honestly, Sunghoon had never been happier.

-

They arrived quickly, Sunghoon had closed his eyes on the way, the feeling of the wind on his skin making him comfortable. Heeseung had parked his motorcycle on the designated spot, and Sunghoon looked up to see where they were.

“An arcade?” Sunghoon asked, eyes big.

“Yeah, is this okay?” Heeseung asked, sheepishly putting his hands in his pocket.

Sunghoon grabbed his arm, which made the older look up, and the shimmering in the raven haired boy’s eyes spoke louder than words. “It’s more than okay, hyung, I haven’t been to an arcade in ages, I was always way too busy.” Sunghoon pouted.

“Ah that’s a relief, I was scared you wouldn’t like it.” Heeseung took Sunghoon’s hand and laced their fingers together. Sunghoon grinned at the sight.

“Of course I’d like it hyung, as long as I’m with you.” 

-

Heeseung had bought them tickets as soon as they went in, and the pair immediately went to play games. They found out that the two of them were extremely competitive, so when Sunghoon won the air hockey game Heeseung quickly claimed the machine was broken and that it didn’t count.

Heeseung didn’t really mind that much, because Sunghoon’s smile and loud laughter made him feel like a winner anyway.

The older excelled at a basketball game though, his long limbs making it easy to shoot the goals. “Wah, hyung you’re really good at this.” Sunghoon said, as he stared at the scoreboard in awe.

To be frank, Heeseung didn’t hear him. He was too focused on beating the high score so that he could pick out a prize, and the older already had a prize in mind.

The buzzer rang, signalling that Heeseung had indeed beaten the high score, and the arcade employee, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than here, handed him the correct amount of tickets and told him he could pick out a prize.

“This one please.” He said, cashing in the amount of tickets needed. In return, he got a giant penguin plushie, which honestly reminded him of Sunghoon. He thanked the employee and looked around to find Sunghoon, who was trying the basketball game as well.

Heeseung smiled at the sight. The younger was concentrated, tongue peeking out slightly as he failed to make a single basket. Heeseung walked up then, nudging Sunghoon with the plushie. “This is for you.”

The older was probably beet red as he handed over the plushie. Sunghoon gasped loudly, immediately hugging the stuffed animal. “Thank you, hyung, I love it.”

The younger looked adorably small, face peeking out behind the giant penguin. Heeseung had to clear his throat to stop staring and he suggested they headed to the food court if he was hungry. Sunghoon nodded, and they went, hands locked.

-

The food court was packed, and Heeseung told Sunghoon to find a spot while the older got their food. Sunghoon told him what he wanted as he headed off to find a table.

He found one after looking for quite a bit, it was in the corner of the food court but at least they had a table. He put the penguin in the corner of the booth before plopping down himself, staring out at the plaza as he waited for Heeseung to get back.

He didn’t even know how long he was zoned out for, but he snapped out of it when he noticed a figure sliding in the booth opposite to him. Sunghoon turned to the person, only to find out that it wasn’t Heeseung.

In front of him was a boy he had never seen before. He looked to be around his age but Sunghoon wasn’t sure if he went to their school. “Can I-can I help you?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah I think you can,” The stranger said, and Sunghoon did not like what he was implying. “I saw you earlier and you looked so pretty I thought I would say hello.”

Sunghoon gulped, “If-if you saw me earlier you’d know I’m here with someone else.”

The stranger mockingly looked around, “I don’t see them though? Did they ditch you? Because you can always come with me-”

“He’s right here.”

Sunghoon’s head snapped up, looking over to his left. Heeseung had slammed his tray on the table, making everyone who was sitting close by turn their heads to the sound. Sunghoon could tell Heeseung was livid, his hands clutched the tray tightly, turning white at the force.

“I suggest you leave right now, before I do something I’ll regret.” Heeseung said voice low, and the stranger quickly stood up. Heeseung towered over him and Sunghoon could see the fear in the stranger’s eyes.

“Hey sorry man, I’ll-I’ll leave, have a good one.” He chuckled, not even meeting Sunghoon’s eyes as he tried to leave. Heeseung swiftly grabbed his arm however, turning the stranger around so that he was facing Sunghoon.

“Apologize.”

Sunghoon’s eyes widened, as he took in the hushed whispers coming from around him.

_ “Yah, is that Lee Heeseung from class 4-A?” _

_ “Wah, he’s so cool.” _

_ “Tsk, look at him, how shameless.” _

Sunghoon tried to diffuse the situation, stammering out that he doesn’t have to apologize, but the stranger was already bowing profusely, stringing along an apology before Heeseung let go of his arm. The stranger all but ran away, as the people turned around again, sensing that the show was over.

Heeseung took his seat, sliding the tray over to Sunghoon but honestly, the younger had lost his appetite.

“You didn’t have to do that, you made a whole scene.” Sunghoon said, staring at the older.

“What he said was disgusting, if I hadn’t done that he would’ve just tried it on someone else.”

Heeseung leaned over to grab Sunghoon’s hand, rubbing his hand over the back. The look on the older’s face was so sincere, that the annoyance Sunghoon felt quickly dissipated.

“Fine, but please don’t make a scene in public again, I hate all of the stares.” Sunghoon pouted, as he sunk farther into the booth.

Heeseung laughed, also leaning back as he crossed his arms. “Fine fine, I won’t, happy?”

Sunghoon hummed, as he happily munched on a french fry.

“And besides, only I get to call you pretty.”

Safe to say Sunghoon choked on said french fry.

-

It was already late as they headed out of the arcade. The penguin plushie was safely tucked under Sunghoon’s arm as the pair walked back to Heeseung’s motorcycle. It was quiet, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They were content enough just walking side by side, smiling at each other as Heeseung put Sunghoon’s helmet on.

The ride back to Sunghoon’s house went by way too fast for the younger’s liking, he was so comfortable, leaning against the older’s back again as they rode through the quiet streets. Heeseung gently nudged him when they made it to his house. Sunghoon felt so sleepy he all but fell off the motorcycle.

“Woah there, I know you fell for me but this is a bit too on the nose don’t you think?” Heeseung said, steading Sunghoon.

“Yah, don’t be so full of yourself.” Sunghoon said, jabbing a finger into Heeseung’s chest.

Heeseung quickly grabbed his hand before he could poke him for the fifth time, “I had a lot of fun today, Sunghoon-ah.”

Sunghoon looked up, he was so used to the pet names, that hearing his full name almost sounded wrong coming from the older’s mouth. He would probably regret this in the morning, but he could always pass it on him being sleepy.

“Not Sunghoon,  _ baby _ .” Sunghoon pouted at Heeseung, the latter staring back at him, doe eyes getting even bigger. The older coughed.

“Ah right, my fault,  _ baby _ .”

Sunghoon grinned, he liked the sound of that a lot more.  Heeseung quickly pecked him on the lips, Sunghoon chasing the older as he pulled back. “Yah, give me a proper kiss hm?” Sunghoon said, already leaning back in.

The older stopped him though, steading him by his shoulders. “I think it’s time for you to head in, you can barely stand on your feet.”

The raven haired pouted again, but decided not to fight against it as the older was probably right. “Fine, text me when you get home?”

Heeseung laughed, already knowing that the younger would pass out as soon as he stepped inside. He sat on his motorcycle, grabbing a lollipop out of his coat pocket.

Sunghoon scoffed, “Why do you always have a lollipop, it’s not good for your health you know.”

Heeseung smiled at him, popping the lollipop into his mouth, “If you hadn’t noticed, I like sweet things.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHH yeah let me know what you think! also i really want to continue writing in this au, so if you have anything/any ideas you'd like to see let me know!!  
> thanks for reading <333


End file.
